


Hole in the Hillside - Nova AU

by CarnivalCorse



Series: Nova AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe The Movie - Fandom, steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Nova AU, Other, connverse fankid, steven universe oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalCorse/pseuds/CarnivalCorse
Summary: Nova and Spinel go to the top of the hill above the beach house for an afternoon picnic.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Spinel/Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Connverse, One-Sided - Relationship, Spinel/Steven Universe, Spineven - Relationship, Stevinel - Relationship, Stevonnie - Relationship, one-sided stevinel
Series: Nova AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921156
Kudos: 6





	Hole in the Hillside - Nova AU

Nova ran, almost hopping, up the hill against the wind blowing from the ocean ahead. Far behind her, Spinel treaded up through the grass with a basket, calling out for the kid to wait on her. Nova excitedly plummeted into the grass and rolled through the dandelions as Spinel finally reached the top and picked her up from the weeds. “Now come on kid, ya just cleaned yourself back there. How is ya gonna eat with dirty paws?” Spinel smiled as Nova shook herself clean and picked off the remaining blades of grass. Spinel took a cloth from the basket and Nova helped pull out her two ends to lay it out. They sat back down on it and Nova scooted over to the basket pulling out what she wanted first, but Spinel took the junk food away. “Aw, how come you get it?” she groaned. “Rocks don’t get sick. Little humans do.” Nova settled with the normal lunch her mother packed while Spinel got to eat all the garbage pastries she wanted without consequence. She redirected her attention from the bag of sweets she desperately wanted and stared out at the sea. It really was a nice day for a picnic. She wished her mom was here though. “I heard mom and dad used to go up here a lot. For picnics and stuff.” Spinel looked out. “Yeah, I could see why. It’s nice up here.” She smiled at the view but Nova could sense a hint of sadness in her gaze. She never complained about it, but bringing up certain things seemed to upset her. Especially dad and grandma. She tried her best to avoid bringing it up but there was so much Nova wanted to ask about her missing family members. Nova looked the other way, opposite of where Spinel was staring. She looked down at the town, moving her gaze back up the hill to a crater she hadn’t quite noticed. Sure, she felt the hill sink off to the side where she ran but she didn’t realize what an indention there was. “Cool,” she said quietly to herself as she stood up to go over. Spinel snapped back to reality, noticing the kid’s absence, and looked over to see Nova standing at the edge of the big crater, looking in. “Hey, hey! Careful!” she said rushing over. “It’s not that big of a drop! And it’s filled with soft grass and flowers!” Nova said excitedly pointing inside the pit. She slid down to the interior and looked around in awe. “I wonder what made something so big! Do you think it was a meteorite? A gem meteorite?” Nova turned to Spinel for a second opinion but found a distressed look of near horror on her face as she stared into the crater. Spinel didn’t seem to hear a thing or at least nothing real. Nova climbed back up to Spinel and held her hand. “Let’s go back up. I left my sandwich out and I don’t want the seagulls getting it.” Nova pulled Spinel along and smiled sweetly, as that usually made her happy. When the smile was returned and Spinel looked ahead to walk on her own, Nova couldn’t help but look back at the crater on the hillside. “That’s another thing I’ll have to avoid. And another thing I won’t know.”


End file.
